Neville Longbottom is The-chosen-one
by Kniga-Sitara
Summary: What if Neville was The chosen one? How does it change Harry? Or Neville?


Little Whinging. Privet Drive. Present time.  
A newspaper staffer for the local tabloid was slowly strolling the Privet drive, looking left and right, his ears catching every sound, but this Sunday morning was calm, ordinary just like any other Sunday morning. The man sighed softly: "Yep. It was just a dream, a silly, crazy dream…But I so much wish it was true!" again he glanced around the quiet street, but in the early morning it was silent; everybody still asleep. "What an amazing article that would have been! The Privet Drive attacked with flocks of owls! But no, I have to find another topic." And with this decision the staffer turned around and started walking away towards the bus stop¨.  
„Hello, Mr. Smith!"  
„Hello Ms Dursley. Going to London again?"  
„Yes, unfortunately…"  
„She is not doing any better? Cannot you try some other hospital? After all, the medical science is making progress every day, and she is in that one for over ten years, right? Maybe somewhere else…!"  
„No, for sure no. Lily has the best care, in the best hospital possible…the bus is here, see you soon!"  
„Sorry, I didn't mean to…. Yes, see you soon"  
Petunia got in the bus, went to the seats in the very back, hoping that for the whole journey to London nobody comes to bother her...  
„Oh god, he is right…it has been ten years…ten years…"

Little Whinging. Privet Drive. Ten years ago.  
„Honey! The public lighting went off again, it's terrible! It is so dark out there! I am not gonna let that happen, tomorrow I am going to the mayor!" Vernon was getting all fussy when looking to the darkener road from the window. Suddenly he jerked and only a very careful observer could notice his ears pricking up.  
„A motorbike! Now someone came with a motorbike and I don't know who he was! Now we have a biker in our street! Awesome! I am not gonna let that happen, tomorrow I am going to the mayor!" The indignation of the honorable Mr. Dursley was interrupted with a loud knock on the door…  
„Who is that? Petunia! Are you expecting someone?"  
„No, not at all darling!"  
Suddenly the door opened on its own and a strangely dressed man stepped into the hallway.  
„Good evening, my name is Sirius Black. I don't know if Lily ever talked about me, but…"  
„What is that supposed to mean!" Vernon pounced in front of him. "Stop! Or better yet get out of here! We don't want to be bothered by a trash like you!"  
Sirius Black rolled his eyes and quickly pulled out his wand „I have to talk with you! It is extremely important!"  
Vernon made a few steps back, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. The wand was only a piece of wood, but maybe more powerful than if the scoundrel was holding a gun…  
Sirius strode to the living room, took a piece of paper out of his pocket and forced it under Petunia's nose.  
„You have to understand that a big war is going on in our world right now. Your sister with her husband are standing on the good side, they have fought the servants of the evil with all their might. The servants of Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, a few days ago they suffered a serious…" Sirius paused for a second, he closed his eyes briefly and swallowed hard „They were tortured with the curse Crucio…now They are in the Saint Mung hospital, their condition is stabilized, but remains serious and according to the healers there is no hope…" his voice broke. But he immediately continued „It is about their son, little Harry."  
Vernon has looked at him „And so now you want to make us take care of their bastard, right? No way, I also have a son, and I am not going to let him grow up together with a freak!"  
„No, Lily told me the relationship with her muggle relatives are tense. I am Harry's godfather, I only need your signature to prove you agree I will raise him!"  
Petunia took a pen from the drawer and quickly signed the paper.  
„Here it is, and now get lost! I don't care neither for Lily, nor for Harry! Nobody from tis nuthouse of yours!"  
The magician looked at her in silence and he pulled a small piece of paper out his pocket: "Here is the address, and the description of the way to Saint Mung hospital, just in case you change your opinion and want to see your sister sometime! Goodbye!"

„Ten years… It has been ten years… and I go to see her for nine years…"  
Tears came to Petunia's eyes. She grew up in the shadow of Lily for her whole childhood. Lily has always been the prettier one, the smarter one, the cuter one, the more popular one. Aunts, uncles, even her parents always raving about her. "She is so sweet, she draws so nicely, what a voice she has…" while Petunia has always been the one left behind "well, she is trying, she is…".  
She kept trying as hard as she could, hoping to catch up with Lily one day, when the hardest blow came….An owl with a letter came one day…And that meant another injustice, the one that Petunia didn't manage to cope with…Because there was no chance to catch up with Lily in this… And it became worse and worse…Lily kept returning from school with many unique experiences, she had a thick photo album full of pictures of her friends and every day, for the whole summer vacations, owls with letters kept coming…While Petunia was still the grey mouse, forgettable, average student on indistinctive, forgettable school…No wonder her envy transformed into hatred during the time…Until the moment when she learned about Lily's fate…For the first time in her life she started to think it not so amazing to be able to do magic, after all…One day she found the courage, pulled out the well hidden paper and went to London…And what she saw there has changed her forever...


End file.
